Identity
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: My name is Erza Scarlet, and this is my Identity


**Disclaimer I don't own anything**.

* * *

**Identity**

My name is Erza Scarlet. That is my **identity**. I'm a S-class Mage of fairytail. I'm also the strongest female. I'm known world wide as the unbeatable _Titania_. I am also known for laying down my life for my Nakama if needed. Im also known as a loner when i first came to Fairytail, a social outcast. That is before Natsu and gray came into my life. Natsu melted my armored heart and Gray cracked it open. Without them, I wouldn't even be here. With flowing scarlet hair, sharp hazel eyes, expert swordsmen. But the most noticeable thing about me is that I always wear armor. _Always_.

Everyone in fairy tail is dear to me, to the point that I will sacrifice myself for them. Ask Natsu, he personally **knowledge** that and nearly _hand-cuffed_ **me** to my bed when I told him that I will do it again if necessary. I nearly threw a fit.

In Fairy tail, everyone of family. We are all of equal ground. No one is more superior than the other. If you have a problem, it becomes the guilds problem. But please, don't go offending the gods and killing people for no _apparent_ reason. Even we can't help you with _that_.

Thinking about Natsu made me smile. Just be his friend, and he will kill to protect you. Even I. When I told him why he went to such measures for me, that my life was insignificant, he went berserk. He screamed his head off about my life as important as the next guy. That I shouldn't waste it...yada, yada. When he calmed down, I asked him, was I worth it. He cracked one of his lovable toothy smile and said ' For you, wasnt it?' That guy, his too loyal for his own good, to the point where people might take advantage of him. But as long as I'm alive, that won't happen. I swear it on my deathbed!

In fairy tail, we all have special roles. Mira as the bartender, master as the...master? Natsu as the clown and personal heater. Nab, being our request board's statue. Vijeeter as our dancer. Lucy, our cheerleader. Levy, our Liberian. Gray, our own personal air conditioner. Juvia, our rain summoner. Gajeel, our scrap yard cleaner. Last but not least me, I'm the guild discipline mistress. Yes, this story is all about **ME**. Deal with it people.

I keep order in the Guild. No food supply? I got it. A guild meeting? Remind master! Natsu and Gray fighting?! * POW* done. Strawberry cheese cake?! * giggle like a little girl* see, this is one of my four weaknesses. _1) Strawberry cheese cake. 2) Tickling. 3) Ichiya ( the name along gives me the goose!) 4) cute things._ ( _I'm still a girl_!) keep this a secret! I trust you!

About my love life...only two words...it was a **EPIC FAIL.** The first boy I fell in love with, was possessed by a fake ghost. And years later, when I saw him again, he tried to kill me! Then I saw him again, he tried to kill himself, _failed_, then Natsu tried to kill him, _failed_, then when everything seemed fine and I was going to get my happy ending, the damn council came and arrest Jellal. Everyone, even Natsu who hated him to his very core, fought for his freedom. And me? The one who claimed to love him and was his friend? I surrendered him to the council. **Tch**. Some friend and admirer was. After his arrest, I went somewhere secluded to grieve. Who came to comfort me yet again? Natsu Dragneel. I could not take it anymore. Everytime he helps me, my heart pounds. Everytime he smiles, my heat leaps. Eveytime he comforts me, I soared to the skies. I just take it anymore! Just knowing that he treats me as a friend crushes my heart like no one does. _It hurts So bad._

I asked him yet again, why. Why does he care so much about me. ' Cos you're my nakama! I can't just sit around watching my nakama get her heart crushed!' I was about to shout when he's next word made my entire being shake. ' And also, because I-I l-love y-you Erza...hehehehahahaha...' Natsu tried to laugh it off but failed. He loves me...he loves _me_...not Lisanna...not Lucy...but **me**! My heart went overdrive. I kissed him before he can say anything. I still have yet to regret that kiss. I can still feel it lingering on my lips. My first kiss with the man I love with my soul.

The wizard magazine ' _Sorcerer Weekly_' announced our relationship like it was the cure for cancer. It spreaded like wildfire. ' _The knight has tamed the Dragon' ' The dragon has found his mate' ' Titania has found her Oberon' ' The Dragon has conquered and melted the armored heart of the knight.' ' Salamander and Titania, match made in heaven?' _but what caught my eye was_ ' Erza Scarlet may be wary and untrusting at first glance, but once you get to known her, she will trust you with her life. Underneath all that armor, you will see a young girl, as human as all of us. She needs someone to love and care for her. Though I am more than happy to oblige. Make your way into her armored heart, and she will let you grip her sword like how you grip her heart. I love you forever, my beloved Titania, queen of my heart. - by fairy tail wizard, Salamander Natsu Dragneel.'_

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. Natsu, that Baka...**my Baka.**..who knew he was such a...a...romantic person?! Not me, that's for sure. That night, I decided to ' reward' Natsu...with my body...the crude way of putting it is, I seduced Natsu that night...hey, I prefer this way of expressing it! Unfortunately, because Natsu was too ' fired up', the whole house was set on fire. Erza was too drowned in pleasure to notice that she had actually sent swords all over the place stabbing things.

One week later after our...' night training' I noticed certain syndromes. With a pale face and shaking hand, I took a test.

When Natsu came back after his mission, he found me, all curled up with red and puffy eyes on his bed. After he calmed me down, I broke the news to him. I was very, very worried about his reaction. But he surprised me, as usual. He hugged me, squeezing the life out of me, he danced and cartwheeled around the room. Then last but not least, he roared to the skies, scaring the living daylight out of al, the poor misfortune animals. Shakily, I asked for the reason for his happiness. He scooped me up in his muscular arms and whispered his love for me. He told me that, during our fist night together. He marked me as his life long mate. That explained the tattoo that resembled Natsu's magic seal on my shoulder! And here I thought it was a side effect! He further explained that Dragon slayer's have an undying devotion to their mates and a huge capacity of love for their offsprings. This time, it was me who hugged him to death. Not that he minded of course.

I didn't know being pregnant was this torturous. I cannot go one missions At. All. I was really frustrated. I have never felt so...restricted in my life! Inactivity has left me bored to my death. natus once again melted away all my worries. My honey dragon lighted up my world again when he bought me countless strawberry cakes...which I devoured in under a minute. Natsu, he catered to my every cravings and fulfilled my every wish and desire. He also handled me with great care, as if I was a glass vase ready to break anytime. He once went all the way to the end of the world just to get me a sword made from the horn of a super rare demon of darkness. ( Actually it was available in Magnolia, but I wanted it from the other end of the world and he complied to my wish without any complain) Isn't he sweet?

Now, I had a different worry. I wondered that would Natsu and I get married? Not that I minded, but I would loved to be called ' Erza Dragneel'...

Okay, now I'm convince Natsu is a mind reader! that very night he proposed to me. He asked happy to carry me over the forest. I was puzzled, until that happened. That will be my most precious memory of all. Natsu, using his fire magic, speed out the words ' Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?' He nearly burned down the Trees of the forest for that?! I was touched. When happy landed me to the ground. I smothered Natsu in my bountiful assets, and cried tears of happiness.

Right now I am walking down the aisle in the hands of Makarov. At the end, I saw Natsu, gosh he looks dashing in his tuxedo. No, I must restrain myself from going fangirl on him. I see Matsu with he's jaw hanging out loosely, looking gobsmacked. Hahaha, so I still have it in me eh? I passed by the fullbuster family. That consists of Gray, Lucy and their 2 year old daughter, Gracy fullbuster. Yap, they got married and had a kid _waaayy_, before us. But that wasn't what caught my attention. In Lucy's arms, my son, _our son_ sat. **Igneel Gray ****Dragnee**l. Yes, Gray was **ecstatic** when we named Igneel after him. Igneel had my Scarlet hair and his daddy's onyx eyes. He was _perfect, a perfect mix of both of us_.

After making our vows, we exchanged rings and we kissed. That moment, my heart felt complete. As Natsu carried me bridal-style to our honeymoon, I glided my hand to my abdomen. I had a smile on my face, and Natsu thought that I was excited about our ' Night together as a married couple' but the truth is, I was wondering how to break the news that we're going to have a new member of the Dragneel family soon? I know! ' Hey honey Dragon?' ' Yes my queen?' I cackle evilly inwardly. Hahahahahahahahahahaha, your in for a surprise Mister Dragneel. ' Oh, nothing Honey Dragon, just wanting to tell you that we're going to have a baby.' ' Sure, sure...' silence...' Wait...WHAT?' after confirming what I said, the citizens of the whole of Fiore could hear what resembles a Dragon roaring. My name is Erza Dragneel, wife/mate of Natsu Dragneel and mother of Igneel Gray Dragneel and an unknown life inside of me. I may be known as many things, but this, is my personal favorite identity.


End file.
